demyx and I
by Miss Sparkey
Summary: my name? zexion. my love? demyx. here, my story of love, heartache, pain and loss unravells. enjoy. R&R please! contains mild language.
1. Chapter 1

My blue fringe flopped infront of my face once more; it was beginning to get frustrating.

"Might cut the damn thing off..." I muttered to myself. And as I expected, Demyx was at my side in an instant.

"Don't cut it off!!" he screeched down my ear.

"Please, Demyx, I am trying to read my book. Go away." The poor boy looked bewildered at my snappy attitude. But, you see, I have a reason. And that reason is, is that he has been on my back for the past week and has not shut up. I can't even get in the shower without him coming in with me, or at least attempting to.

"But..." he stammered.

"Go and bother someone else will you?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know..." at that Xigbar walked past the door. "Go and bother Xigbar. Just leave _me_ _alone_."

"Um.... won't you be lonely?" He asked with an innocent expression. I laughed for a short moment, soon to be interrupted by the one-eyed wonder, Xigbar.

"Hey lil dudes!" he grinned, throwing himself onto my tidy bed. "What's up?"

"Good morning Xigbar. May I ask you a favour?" I asked, laying my book down onto my desk.

"Shoot away, Zexy baby!" he beamed.

"Would you mind occupying Demyx whilst I visit the local library?"

"Look man, can you speak English for me?"

I sighed. "Could you take Downtown somewhere while I relax a little?"

"Aw, man! You should have just said that in the first place! Sure I will!!!" finally, my prayers were answered.

"Thankyou." I nodded, and exited my room with my book in my hand.

I had a date with a library.

* * *

"Hey zexy! Me and xiggy were just playing scrabble... he taught me new words! You know, words like...um...flirtatious and...um.. molest? Oh, anyway, he said he was gonna teach me what they meant later."

"That's lovely demy, love, but I'm just ringing to tell you I might be late. Traffic is murder." I smiled to myself, he would understand.

"Oh...ok! I'll wait up for you!"

"Ok darling, I'll be back in about 30 minutes."

"How long's that?" he asked.

"...half an hour." I sighed, caught in another red light. My car could have made it home in around 5 minutes, but, due to the national speed limit, I can't go over 30mph. And this Viper can do 120 without breaking a sweat.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin, come away with innocence and leave me with my sins..._ damn my mobile's ringing...

"Hello?" I answered, it was Xigbar phoning... it had only been a mere 3 minutes since I rang demyx..

"Hey Zexion, man, I need you!" Xigbar was panicking, something _must _be wrong.

"What's wrong!?" I almost shouted, weaving through the traffic with one hand.

"It's Demyx... something's wrong.... he's clutching his stomach and his lips are starting to go blue.."

"Have you phoned an ambulance!?" I demanded.

"N-n-no... I panicked and phoned you...you're the smart one!!"

"Phone a fucking ambulance you**_ fucking idiot!!_**"

_Beep. _The line went dead.

Screw the speed limits...

I'm getting home to my demyx.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he!?" I screamed at Axel, who was texting various people on his mobile. He turned around, and the axel before me gave me quite a shock. His hair was flat to his face, his face was porcelain white and he was shaking.

"They took him.." he spoke very faintly. This wasn't Axel at all.

"Who took hi-"

"The emergency services. When they found him...he was...was.." he broke off into a silent sob.

"YOU'RE KIDDING!?" I screamed, hurling my book across the kitchen we stood in. Axel just stared out of the window, his red eyes deep with pain. "Come on Axel." I ordered, picking up Xemnas's keys up from the key rack.

"Where are we going?" he sniffed, following me out of the door. "Those keys belong to Xemnas. They're for his Buggati Veyron..." his eyes suddenly widened. "_You're_ going to attempt to drive it?"

"Damn right I am, it's the fastest car here apart from mine."

"Can you handle it?" he asked.

"Oh yes." I answered. "Now come on; let's move."

We wove through the traffic, nearly hitting 200mph. I could have sworn Axel was going to vomit.

"Zexion..." Axel cautioned in a weak voice.

"_What?!"_ I snapped.

"You missed your turning..." I growled angrily, pulling the handbrake upwards and spinning the steering wheel around to the left. I continued to speed down the motorway, although I was driving down the wrong side of the road. "_ZEXION! WHAT THE FUCK!!" _he screamed.

"Chill out hotshot. I won't crash." I calmed him.

"You're going to give me a heart attack!" he screeched.

"Go ahead... we're nearly at the hospital."

And, as I promised, a minute later we _were_ at the hospital. That horrible, horrible hospital.

The receptionist looked quite scared as I approached her, with Axel trailing behind me. Her eyes seemed to widen more behind her thick glasses, her lower lip dropping a fraction.

"May I help you two young men?" she asked politely. I caught my own reflection in her glasses; I was hideous. My eyes were bloodshot, with dark purple circles lining them, and my skin was a lot paler than usual. And to top it off, due to the difficulty on putting the roof up on the Buggati, my hair wet it and stuck to my face. Brilliant.

"Where is Demyx?" I demanded, slamming my fist down onto the desk infront of me. Maybe not the best approach, but for all I know, Demyx could be dead right now.

"I'm sorry, who?" she asked whilst typing his name into the computer.

"Demyx_Demikkusu." _I repeated. Axel moved me to one side with his hand, and brushed his slick red hair back with the other.

"Hey... I suggest you find Demyx fast otherwise you are going to find that computer jammed straight up your-"

"Found him." She interrupted Axel's threat. "He was admitted 20 minutes ago with severe burns in his mouth and down his throat. He is in intensive care at the moment."

"Where is intensive care?" I asked.

"Third floor, down the first corridor and it's the...ninth door on the right."

"Thankyou." I nodded, breaking into a sprint for the stairs, with Axel closely behind.

"My apologies sir but visiting times are over." The receptionist said, for the millionth time. The cow wouldn't let us through the locked door.

"I need my Demyx!!" I screamed down the small speaker. Axel pushed me backwards and told me to cover my eyes; I followed his orders, as I didn't want to be killed.

With one big blast the doors were burst open, with Axel stood proudly around the ashes.

"Now!" he shouted. "We are looking for Demyx Demikkusu, and if you don't show us where he is, I will burn this fucking place down."

"Axel..." I whispered; he ignored me. "Axel..." I whispered again.

"What!?" he snapped at me.

"This isn't intensive care..." I explained quietly

"What is it then!?" he snapped again.

"This is the paralysis unit... intensive care is next door." He spun around, his face turning bright crimson with rage.

"You _what?_" he snarled. I nodded towards the sign above the ash-filled doorway saying 'PARALYSIS UNIT – WARD 49' "_for goodness sake_!" he roared loudly.

"_Come on,"_ I urged, walking away from the mess. "Before they phone the police."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you here to see, please?"

"We are here to see Demyx Demikkusu." I said through clenched teeth. The blonde receptionist typed it into her computer, both me and Axel waited in tense silence.

"Are you his immediate family?" she asked.

"We came here as fast as we cou-" axel started. He had no idea what 'immediate family' meant. The retard.

"Yes I am. I'm his partner." I interrupted. The receptionist eyed axel sceptically, chewing rather loudly on her gum.

"And who is she?"

"That's his brother. That's a guy." I corrected. Axel _was_ a guy, although he _did_ look like a girl with his hair down and wet...

"Oh... okay." She nodded. "He's in the third door on the left; but if he's asleep, don't wake him, 'kay?" Axel and I nodded simultaneously and moved down the quiet corridor to the room where my beloved laid...

I walked into the small room, which I expected it to be, for some reason, a horrible murky place, which smelt of anaesthetic and the cologne of old men. But instead, it was a clean smelling, clean looking, plain white room which, to my surprise, had a very calming effect on you.

My eyes scanned the small white space until they met his; his gorgeous blue eyes... to others Demyx's eyes might have seemed cold, but to me, they were the warmest, deepest, most lovingly eye's that have ever...well...set my eyes on.

"Demyx..." I whispered, my eyes filling with fresh tears. He looked at me in an odd way; like he didn't recognise me...or maybe...he didn't want to see me?

"Zexion?" he answered after a few seconds. "Is that you?" my face automatically lit up into a great smile.

"Yes... it's me..." I grinned at him. "W-w-what happened?-"

"What took you so long?" he interrupted me, looking rather irritated. I had to blink a few times before it sank in. I glanced up to his side, of which stood, Xigbar.  
His face was quite pale...afraid maybe? or tense? his body was certainly tense...

I looked down his outstretched arm to his hand...

Which was holding Demyx's.

* * *

**three arguments and a police warning later...**

I slammed my foot straight down on the gas pedal, my hands gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. _How dare he?_ I thought _how dare he do this to me, when I've done so much for him!?_

"Dude... slow down..." Axel warned. I glared at him; my teeth clenched shut as tight as my fists. "What?! You're speeding at, like, 250mph..."

"**SHUT. UP**." I shouted, turning my music up louder. The music, just happened to be one of slipknot's most depressing songs; _Snuff_. I just sang along, ignoring the so-close-to-vomiting Axel beside me.

_So if you love me let me go,_

_And run away before I know. _

_My heart's just too dark to care, _

_I can't destroy what isn't there..._

_Deliver me into my Fate _

_If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you...  
My smile was taken long ago,_

I repeated the words again in my head..

_If I can change I hope I never know... _


	4. and we meet again

_15/8/08_

_Mr Zexion Ayumu _

_13 Oblivion Manor _

_KH1 3ZE_

_Dear Mr Ayumu, _

_We at __Oblivion College of Art and Music__ are very pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted onto our music programme for a total of __2 school years. Both of them being spent on campus__, I hope.  
Here at the OCAM we provide __instruments, computers and recording equipment of the highest quality__. And, in total, you will be completing 2 A levels and one AS level as standard. Any qualifications desired above that can easily be achieved with your patience and our tutoring. _

_Please meet at OCAM main hall at 9:00am on __Monday 1__st__ September__. _

_We look forward to meeting you. _

_Miss   
(Headmistress of OCAM)_

Finally, my acceptance into campus. OCAM is the best music college in the whole country and _I've_ been accepted. At least it will take my mind off Demyx... but that was last year anyway, I'm sure he's over me like I'm over him....  
I hope.

My foot was barely out of the door and the mini-bus was there, beeping its horn impatiently. I couldn't be bothered to confront the driver about it; I had other things to concentrate on... stuff that wasn't about Demyx and how that by now, he could be married and...and...

"Is this seat taken?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I didn't bother to turn around.  
"No..." I mumbled in reply. I pulled the hood further over my head and looked out of the window. Where _did I know his voice from? _I knew it from somewhere... where the hell do I know it from!?

It hit me.

I spun around, staring at the person beside me. His hood was worn and old...his hair was blonde and spiked...his eyes were blue and deep...

Shit...

That was Demyx.

"Demyx..." I whispered, my mouth opening a millimetre or so. He turned around as well, mirroring my exact expression. He still had his lovely cheekbones and his long eyelashes. But something was different... did he have a black-eye?

"Um...Zexion...wow...uh...hi..." he mumbled, blushing a crimson red; this made his purple eye stand out more. We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until I finally snapped.

"Your black eye..." I examined his face as best I could. "Xigbar..." I automatically clenched my fist, and instantly, Demyx flinched.

"He gets angry sometimes, okay?" he explained quietly. I tried to control my breathing... Xigbar had always had a love for alcohol, whereas me and Demyx hated the stuff. I should have known about his temper... "When?" I demanded.  
"Last night he was drunk... and he got jealous...because I was coming here and he wasn't..." I was seething, cheater or not, he hurt my Demyx.

My Demyx. _Not his_. Mine.

I realised in that moment that I didn't care anymore; I don't care about what happened, all I want right now is to hug my Demyx close to me...so I can hear his heart beating...  
And so I did. I grabbed him, held him close, and didn't let him go. Because let's face it, I love Demyx. He hugged me back; quietly sobbing into my black hooded top. I kissed the top of his spikey head, inhaling his sweet scent of strawberries and mango shampoo.

"I love you..." he whispered. "I am so sorry...for everything..."

"I love you too...so much..."


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes and stared at the white ceiling above me. I was lucky to have this dorm; I shared it with my Dem-dem. I was so stupid, just taking him back like that. He had basically took a piss on my life and set it on fire for a year; it was painful. Very painful.

But, on the other hand, I had jumped to conclusions very quickly indeed; I hadn't even given Demyx time to explain anything. That meant more heart-ache and unanswered questions for me, and more heartache and guilt for him.

"Do you think I should ring Axel?" I asked Demyx, whilst slipping my black boxers back around my waist.

"Sure!" he grinned. "I haven't spoken to him in aaaaaages, lemme talk!!" I smiled at his lit-up face; it was so nice to have my Demyx back...

"Hold on... let me talk first." I pressed the ring button on my mobile and held it to my ear.

_Ring ring...ring ring... _

"Hello..?" axel answered.

"Hey Axelington, its Zexington." I replied. Demyx burst into laughter at the nick-names we had given each other.

"Hey buddy!" he shouted excitedly. "How're things? Who're you shacked up with? Has a chick turned you straight yet? Can I have her number?" I smiled at the irony of his questions.

"Well, I'm brilliant, I'm still as bent as a banana, and I've been shacked up with...Um..."

"Who, man? Tell me!!" he shouted, eager to hear my reply. He will crap himself when he hears it...

"_Is that him??"_ I heard a voice slur in the background. I recognise that all too well...

"Is that Xigbar?" I demanded. Demyx was by my side in an instant. I covered the receiver with my hand and whispered, "Let me handle this darling, go and get dressed..." he winked at me and strolled (butt naked I might add) into the bathroom.

"He turned up last night drunk, started demanding where Demyx was..." Axel explained in a low voice. I nodded, although it made no difference. "He passed about two hours ago on the couch, and he's woken up now... still drunk."

"Ok..." I sighed, massaging my right temples with two fingers on my free hand. "You know the top shelf in the medical cupboard?"

"Yeah..."

"There's a bottle of chloroform. Put some on one of my handkerchiefs in my cabinet in my bedroom and make Xigbar inhale it, ok?"

"Ok..." he replied. "One question though..." he added.

"What?"

"Is that Demyx in your room?" I was stunned.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"He's my brother; I know his laugh all too well."

"Well... yes. It is him. I have forgiven him and we are on even grounds." I explained in a serious tone.

"That's awesome!" he shouted; an unexpected reply. "But one more thing!!" he added again.

"Hurry up; my class starts in 15 minutes." I sighed.

"Use protection. He's been around Xigbar!" he burst out laughing and hung up before I could reply. The bastard.

* * *

Both I and Demyx were slightly late for our music class. Only by 4 minutes.

We walked in as quietly as we could, and if it weren't for Demyx tripping over, we would have gotten away with it.

"Why hello gentleman, so nice of you to join us."

Great. Now hell begins.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you play an instrument, young sir?" asked the class teacher, who was called Mr Barter.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"And what instrument might that be?"

"I play an electric guitar sir. I can also play classical guitar and bass." He looked quite impressed by my musical abilities. It just came natural to me; the whole musical thing. I was brought up in care and music was like a second instinct. I used to play my guitar and bass all day, and got the odd lesson when I could afford it. By the age of 12 I had managed to memorise the full guitar neck and all the minor pentatonic scales. Later on, once I had met Demyx when I was 14/15 I learned all the blues scales so I could play songs for him. He loves blues.

Demyx, on the other hand, was a very talented sitar player. He started playing when he was around 14 and his knowledge grew at a rapid pace. He now plays a little bit of guitar and alot of saxophone, which I have took a liking to. His saxophone skills are amazing, and he plays for me on a regular basis.

"And you sir?" he looked at Demyx, who was brushing his dusty jeans down.

"Oh!" Demyx blushed, jumping slightly. "Um...I play the Sitar mainly, and I also play the saxophone. And only a bit of guitar."

"Interesting..." Mr Barter nodded and moved along. He was a very peculiar teacher; he tended to enjoy pointing out our faults than telling us how good we are and praising us. He was a tall, skinny, long haired man with a small goatee beard. His hair was grey and white and was tied up in a loose ponytail, which trailed down to the bottom of his back. His beard only dangled about 2 inches from his chin, and looked very tangled in on itself. He smelt weird, like how you would picture your granddad smelling. A mixture of sprouts, sweat, tobacco and oldness; although he must have only been around 50. He spoke in a funny accent; it sounded a cross with a northern accent and an English accent. Even though he spoke with a rather dignified accent, he dressed differently. Blue stone-washed jeans and a t-shirt, which to me hardly seemed suitable for what his job was. I feel like a right loon sat here in my best black trousers and light blue shirt.

* * *

"Today class, we will be working on scales." Mr Barter spoke at the front of the class, which was far away for me and Demyx, seems as we were sat at the back. I smiled and stretched back in my chair, slowly slipping my left arm around Demyx.

"We will _ace_ this." I whispered to Demyx as he relaxed into my body.

"I know hun..." he whispered back.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin...come away with innocence and leave me with my sins..._

Shit, my mobile...

"Mr Demikkusu, please tell your blue-haired...erm...friend...to take his call." Mr Barter shouted to us.

"Yes sir." I nodded and stepped out of the near-by door.

"Hello?" I answered. I didn't recognise the number, and my instincts told me that this couldn't be good.

"I know you have him Zexion." Spoke a low voice.

"Who is this?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Your worst fucking nightmare. I'm going to hunt you, and shoot you down you bastard."

"What did I do? How do you know me?"

"You took my Demyx away..." the voice growled. I froze to the spot where I stood.

That was Xigbar on the phone.

"I know where you are, Zexion."

"Do you fuck! You one-eyed, crap-for-brains, pirate-faced piece of shit." A bit of a mouthful I must say, but that's what came out as a natural reaction. This had been built up for a while and I wasn't going to leave it bottled up any longer.

"Oh I do..." Xigbar was unnaturally calm; this wasn't good at all; he must have been drunk. "You are outside room 28, the music lecture room. You've just informed Demyx on how you two will _ace this._"

"What...? How do you know..?"

"I've been watching you Zexion. And I have one piece of advice: be fucking afraid."

"I'm shaking." I snapped, and hung up the phone.

* * *

The first thing I did was call axel, to ask him why the fuck Xigbar wasn't out cold on the sofa right now.

"Hey Zex..." axel answered on the first ring.

"Hello. Why is Xigbar outside the college threatening to kill me?" I got straight to the point, because I'm not going to lie; this really _was_ a life or death situation. Xigbar had quite a large collection of guns.

"Right...well...he took a loaded magnum and aimed it at my face, then he hit me in the nose with the handle of it...it's still bleeding. And then, he kicked me in the nuts, took your car keys and picked up a load of guns and took off."

"Right..." I sighed. "How does he know I'm here?"

"He found the letter on the end of the kitchen counter. He also heard Demyx on the phone whilst I was talking to you."

"Ok..." I paused for a moment. "I own a collection of samurai swords, right? On the top shelf of my wardrobe?"

"Yeah..."

"Bring the 3 biggest, and bring my pistol aswell."

Axel waited in a stunned silence. "_You're_ gonna resort to violence!? That what I'm talking about baby!" he shouted.

"Yeah. Hurry up, use the Buggati."

"Marluxia asked if he could come." He sounded amused by this. But this is good, Marluxia is an awesome fighter.

"Yeah..." I smiled to myself. "Tell him to bring his Uzi. Why would he come anyway?"

"Because Xiggy has friends. Powerful friends."

* * *

**A/n: **omg a big thanks to coliee aka **CloakedxSchemer** for encouraging me to go on!!! [[I also made this chappy longer to please her, she hates short chapters! (hehe)]]  
check out her stories please **:3** cause she's awesome at writing zemyx! **(better than my shit anyways)** thankyou all very much!!! and **please, reveiw if you can. i need constructive critisisam. **thanks,,,  
~ **emzy-pie x [[timexhasxgone]]**


	7. Chapter 7

I managed to drag Demyx from the lesson. Although panicked, he listened carefully to what I had to say about Xigbar coming with 'friends' to kill me.

"What friends do you think they are?" I asked nervously.

"He probably wants the job done properly. I'm guessing he's brought Luxord, Larxene and possibly Lexaeus." I've heard of Lexaeus before; he was a tall muscular man. Didn't talk much and loved fighting.

"Why only possibly?"

"Because Lexaeus works alone most times, unless it's a serious fight he wants to help win. I'm not sure whether killing your ex-boyfriend, his partner _and_ _your ex's brother _along with _his_ partner is a good enough reason for him to join in." I exhaled deeply, putting my head in my hands. I can't take this, I always knew Xigbar was a psychopath but not _this_ bad.

"Why is he so psychotic?" I growled.

"He's a very obsessive person Zex..." Demyx cooed.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm going to put an end to this fucking obsession. Even if it kills me."

We both sat in silence in the corridor for what seemed like forever; until Axel and his boyfriend marluxia turned up.

* * *

"Hello gentleman." Marluxia greeted us both with a delicate handshake. I had never met marluxia before, and I got quite a shock. He was tall, slim, and very feminine. His skin was a creamy ivory and his hair was bright **pink.**

Yes, pink.

Marluxia's voice, on the other hand, was so smooth and light; which suited his English accent well. Him and axel are a very good couple.

"You must be Zexion," Marluxia smiled. "I've heard a lot about you, sir. You seem quite the character."

"Why thankyou." I smiled. "Did you remember to bring your Uzi?"

"Of course I remembered to bring my Uzi's." He chuckled.

"_Uzi's?" _I repeated. He opened the left side of his jacket and revealed several black guns. At the top was a bright pink magnum revolver with a golden M engraved into the handle. "Wow." I gasped.

"I know." He winked.

"So where are those bastards?" axel asked, a little too enthusiastic for my liking.

"I think they are in the surrounding forests on the campus..." Marluxia mused.

"Then we start from the north and go around clock-wise?" axel suggested.

"That's fine with me, babe." EW. HE JUST CALLED AXEL BABE.

"Get a room..." I groaned.  
They both laughed and started walking towards the main entrance, with me and Demyx following.

* * *

**A/C: **my apologies on how **short** it is everyone. I couldn't bear to have a **big fight scene** in with this chapter, so I seperated them to make suspence just a _little_ more unbearable for you :) cause I'm cool like that **:3**

* * *

~ Emzy-pieee x


	8. Chapter 8 death of larxene

I gazed out into the wall of trees; freak weather has hit oblivion district and snow is just beginning to lay on the forest floor. The scene infront of me was tranquil; I just wished it could stay this way, but my mind told me otherwise. I knew this will turn into carnage and onslaught, I just knew it.

We all began to prepare: Marluxia took his magnum from the inside of his jacket and began to shine it, Axel threw his hood up over his head and put on a pair of sunglasses (whilst sharpening his sword), Demyx was also sharpening his sword and was looking quite determined to kill... and me? Well, I just took my two Uzi's in either hand and scanned the area for any form of life.

I was looking forward to this fight. Marluxia was amazing with a gun and some targets, Axel and Demyx were talented beyond words with swords, and will be better here with some trees to use along with their stealth skills. I, on the other hand, will be aiming for one man and one man only: Xigbar. That motherfucker was all mine.

I looked at axel; he looked back at me with a courageous grin on his face. Marluxia also looked excited about the fight, and was still shining that damn gun.

Something caught my eye.

I spun around, looking toward the east. I could have sworn something black just jumped from the trees...

"Did you see that aswell?" Axel asked, wielding both of his 10-inch swords.

"Yes." I replied in a low voice. "Something black..." A low chuckle came from the trees to the right of us, which we all instantly spun around to shoot and slice at.

"Lexaeus did come..." Demyx whispered, his eyes widening.

"What do we do!?" demanded axel. "How can we stop him!?"

"We...fucking..._run!!"_ he screamed.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, even when my lungs burned, when my eyes wept from the wind whipping into them, when my thighs felt like a furnace smouldering beneath me... I still ran. I heard Demyx's pants closely behind me, which re-assured me that he was ok.

"_Stop_!"He gasped, after about 800 meters of weaving through snow dusted trees. I stopped instantly, noticing the alarm in his voice.

I turned to look at him, wondering why he sounded so frightened. Part of me was relieved to have stopped because I was sure I was going to pass out if I didn't get more oxygen.

"Oooh, aren't you a pretty boy? My name's Larxene..." giggled a voice from behind me. I looked up to see a blonde haired girl holding _my_ Demyx at gunpoint against a tree. I loaded my Uzi's and took a step forward, clearing my throat a little.

"Yeah he is rather pretty isn't he, Larxene?" I played along with her sick little sarcastic joke. She spun around to stare at me with wide blue eyes. "Too bad he's mine, hun. Otherwise, you two would have been good together..."

"Ooh, I have two now? It would be a waste to kill you both, seems as you both have such pretty faces." She giggled again, her finger adding just a little bit more pressure onto the trigger... I smiled back, totally relaxed. "You don't seem bothered that I'm going to kill your boyfriend?" her thin blonde eyebrows furrowed slightly. I just shook my head and braced myself... it will all happen rather fast, and there will be alot of blood.

Just as Larxene was about to add that last ounce of pressure to the trigger on her gun, which was aimed at Demyx's forehead, axel leaped. He jumped in a diagonal motion from a tall snow-covered tree to my right with his foot extended to kick Larxene's gun from her hand. The instant that her gun was disposed of, Marluxia appeared from behind a fern that was underneath axel's jumping point. His gun aimed just under her chin, which, once fired, will kill her instantly.

"Isn't this pleasant?" Marluxia mocked with a sarcastic grin on his face. Now she was vulnerable and my Demyx was safe. I hugged Demyx tightly, kissing his neck very tenderly. Only to be interrupted by a slap on the back of my head; axel.

"If me and Marluxia have to get a room, so do you two." He growled.

"Flower-boy called you _babe_. That was too far." I growled back.

"Hey! Are you two going to bicker like total pussies or are we going to interrogate this blonde slapper?" Marluxia demanded.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "The guy with pink hair called _me_ a pussy." Axel's glare was enough to shut me up, although I could see flower-boy took it as a joke. Axel took the girls arm in his hand and his blade in another, smirking slightly.

"For every question you don't answer for us... you will get one slice." He said in a cold voice. "So, I'll start... who is out to kill us today?"

"_You're fucking mother!" _Larxene spat. He didn't like this at all, neither did Demyx. Because they were brothers, they both shared the same feelings for their mum, who died during childbirth. Axel growled, but still held his temper. He took Larxene's little finger between his thumb and index finger, and slowly slid the blade across the joint, cutting it clean off. Larxene screamed, but luckily, I gagged her with a bit of my top that got torn on a branch whilst I was running; she still attempted to scream. A few minutes passed whilst we watched her squirm in agony until she stopped and nodded for me to take the gag away.

"Ok..." she panted, a bead of sweat dribbling from her hair-line. "There is a man with us...Luxord...he was out to kill the pink one. Another one... Lexaeus... he was out to kill the red one...the blonde one was to be killed by me. And you..." Larxene looked up at me with murderous eyes. "Xigbar wanted you... he wanted to kill you personally."

"That is all we need isn't it?" Axel looked at each of us; we all nodded in reply. "Fine. Goodbye Larxene. Tell my mum I said hi, ok?"

**Bang.** Blood spread everywhere. A bullet shot straight through her chin, up her skull and out into the sky above us. Axel dropped Larxene instantly, and let her slump against the tree she was stood against. The bullet that got fired through Larxene came soaring back down and landed in Marluxia's open hand. He _was_ as good as axel said. He wiped it on his sleeve and loaded it back into his magnum. He opened his jacket and out fell a single pink rose onto Larxene's chest.  
_It's just them little details... _

"Well men..." Marluxia sighed. "One down... three more to go. Let's tear this place down."


	9. fight numero deux C 9

We walked in silence.

Soon enough, our trail came to a dead end, and soon, it was becoming dark. My eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and shadows, which of course, could be holding our next trained assassin.

"So..." I broke the silence as we rested on the snow-covered grass for a moment. "How did you get so good with a gun, Marluxia?"

"Well..." he sighed, brushing his long pink hair back over his shoulder. "When your father tries to toughen you up by taking you to a different martial arts class every year, you tend to learn how to handle yourself, and others." Wow. This guy is the real deal. "Although... I have never been in this type of situation before. It intrigues me, like a book, I want to go on more to see how it will end up. Whether the hero lives or dies, whether the man takes him back or throws his future life away... whether we will win triumphantly or die the terrible death that is intended for us."

We sat in silence, it was an eerie silence which we all hated, but needed so we could hear any sign of disturbance.

"Isn't this lovely..." a crisp male voice mocked from behind us. We all leaped forward in an instant, our weapons loaded and ready. In all black robes, with short grey hair and goatee, stood our next assassin. "Four friends...the moonlight...a forest...What is this? A freakin' Disney movie?" he snapped suddenly. I had to try and not laugh at his pathetic English accent. "I _have had shit's that were more touching than this scene before me!_"

"I would go and see your doctor about that, sounds serious." I smirked. His eyes dug into mine; I can imagine the images going through his furious mind right now; he probably wanted to slaughter me.

"Oh my." He smiled. "You _are_ a joker aren't you now?" I nodded once; my two hands were behind my back, both of them holding my loaded Uzi's. "I will tell you now boy, Luxord doesn't like jokers." This must be Luxord then. Lovely.

I looked at axel for a split second, and instantly, I knew what he was going to do.

Axel lunged forward with both his swords facing towards Luxord, but Luxord reacted very quickly. He pulled out quite a large white stick, it kinda reminded me of a stick that a blind man would use, but it was different; it had two gold dices engraved into the side and a large L underneath them. The stick extended outwards until it slid just under axels ear, I soon realised that at the end of the stick was a large samurai-type blade extending itself further outwards. Axel gasped and jumped back, a small cut leaking blood from the back of his neck.

As soon as I seen the blood I leaped into action.  


* * *

My Uzi's fired about 50 bullets between them with each pull of my trigger. I aimed for Luxord's head at first, then moved further down to his chest and stomach. He was fast, and pulled the nearest person he could find towards him.

Demyx.

Luxord held Demyx closely to him, holding his large blade towards his neck. I fell to my knees, instantly dropping my guns.

"Get off him!!!" I screamed. Before I knew it, Marluxia had a hold on my neck with his gold Magnum stuck to my head. I attempted to scream, but it only got muted by Marluxia's hand.

"Ooh?" Luxord raised one eyebrow. "Are we playing games now?"

"No..." Marluxia's voice was very calm. "If Demyx dies, Zexion does too. If Zexion dies in my hands, that means Xigbar will not have him in his hands dying. Therefore you have not done your job properly and you do not get paid." Marluxia is a genius. That is my conclusion about him, although I have only know him about 5 hours axel has told me alot about him and all of it was true. He was a genius and very good at tactics.

"You wouldn't kill him." Luxord scoffed.

"Wouldn't I?" Marluxia added more pressure onto the trigger. I whimpered as I looked into my lovers eyes for one last time. I looked at Luxord aswell... who was grinning. Axel stood behind them both with an _even_ bigger grin. _Was I missing something here?? _Maybe I was...

_Slice_.

Luxord's face remained in its sadistic grin, and his body was still rigid. I was going to vomit. I did not need to or even want to see that... Luxord's head slowly slid in a diagonal line from his neck, leaving his body still standing. _Oh my god... _

"_Very_ well executed." Marluxia grinned, hugging axel tightly. I just stood staring at the head on the snowy floor, which now had a pink rose laid on top of it. Ew. The snow was _pink _with all the blood_. _

"Zexion!" Demyx held me close, planting his lips firmly onto mine. I kissed back; taking in what might be our last ever kiss. "My darling..."

"I love you, hun, but we have to keep moving." I said in a nervous tone. Demyx nodded, wrapping his hand in mine.  
All four of us moved through the snow, all in silence, all thinking the same thing.

_Hold on...Is that a motorbike I can hear?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **sorry agent-to-the-rescue ! It isn't cloud! I don't know alot about the character and I didn't want to make any mistakes... but still! Here you go!!!

* * *

The roar of the engine from behind us got louder and louder. We began to break into a light jog, and within a few seconds, a full-on sprint. Luckily, we were all around about the same speed at running and stayed together.

We had alot of trees to camouflage us from whoever was on that damn bike (presuming it was a bike, that is), but soon enough, our luck ran out. We came to a wide opening from the thick forest and ended up sprinting into a wide field. The engine was still getting louder.

"Stop..." I panted, my legs slowing to a halt. Demyx, Marluxia and Axel looked at me like I had 3 heads or something.

"If we stop, Zexion, we shall all be enclosed in this field. They could come at us from all angles." Marluxia explained.

"_What would you rather do!?" _I snapped. "Help each other in this field where we can see our damn enemies or go into that dark forest and possibly get split up and picked off one by one?" marluxia shut his mouth after that. I couldn't be arsed with his stupid little tactics anymore, I just wanted to get on with these irritating fools and kill them already.

The sound of the engine got louder and louder, as was the beating of my heart. I scanned the area around us, which didn't help at all. It just made me a bit more paranoid; it sounded like the engine was coming from _everywhere._ I looked at Axel, who had now taken his sun glasses off and was scanning the area with me. Then I turned to Demyx, my darling Demyx, who had a single tear trickling from his icy blue eyes... so afraid, he was like a child in that sense, and I was his protector. Then I took a glance at Marluxia, who, as I predicted, was shining his stupid gun.

The engine stopped quite suddenly, which made me even more nervous. I shifted my weight from left to right uncomfortably as my eyes scanned the surrounding forest; with my hand still gripping onto my beloved Demyx's hand. Even Axel looked nervous, and was now holding Marluxia even closer to him.

"He's around here somewhere..." Marluxia muttered to us, his mouth hardly moving.

"Who is?" I glanced back at him.

"I think..." he started. "I think...it might be..." he drifted off into thought. We just stood there, all of us still scanning the surrounding forests. "I don't know..." marluxia finally finished. "I have no idea who rides a motor bike."

* * *

15 minutes stood in silence and I snap.

"Whoever it is in that _fucking_ forest, get out of here!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All went quiet; the birds stopped whistling, the trees stopped swaying and all I could hear was _crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch..._

I looked towards the west, where the sun was just dipping out of sight. In the shadows, coming over a small hill just out of the forest, came our next assassin. He wore a long black leather jacket, a bullet proof vest, alot of clinking chains and some_ big _guns_. _

"Greetings, friends." The tall, muscular man greeted us. I swallowed before talking; my voice would probably shake if I spoke straight away.

"Hello..." I nodded, closely followed by Demyx, Marluxia and Axel. The tall man brushed his black dreadlocks back behind his shoulder. I had to hold in my bellows of laughter, _he had sideburns!!! This old gadge had sideburns!!!!!_ Well, this is when I found out that I had more self control than axel; _he_ burst out laughing.

"OH MY GOD!!!" he bellowed. "YOU HAVE FRIGGIN SIDEBURNS!!! _SIDEBURNS!!" _well that was it, he set me off then. I joined in, and eventually, I was on my hands and knees on the snowy grass, holding my ribs and begging this guy to put his hair back infront of his face. Demyx and Marluxia just stood there wide-eyed and embarrassed by our stupid behaviour.

"So you find this funny, men?" the large man asked, raising one thick black eyebrow. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks and composed myself to speak.

"Just the slightest bit." I managed to choke out. Axel stopped aswell, realising that the man infront of us was out to kill us, and we were in hysterics over his big black brows and sideburns. I have to admit though.... they _were_ big and bushy.

"Very well." He nodded. "Now that you two hooligans have calmed down, I will introduce myself..."

"You're Lexaeus..." Marluxia gasped. His face went a very pale colour. Paler when I first met him, and that was saying something. Lexaeus grinned widely; he looked just as I imagined him. He was tall, muscular and he looked as brutal and evil as Demyx had described him.

"Marluxia... it's been some time my good man." Lexaeus grinned. I looked at Marluxia, who was blushing crimson. He looked at Demyx, Axel and I.

"We used to work together," he explained. "But... I quit years ago." I nodded and he turned back to Lexaeus. "This is an all time low, even for you Lex."

"A guy's got to earn his pay. I kill off 3 people, deliver one, and I get a 6 figure pay cheque. Simple." Lexaeus shrugged.

"What has _happened_ to you?" Marluxia gasped. "At one point, you were a very respectable person; but now...look at you."

Lexaeus pulled out one of his larger guns; possibly a shotgun. He aimed it at Marluxia's head and growled. I instantly drew out my Uzi's and aimed them for his head. He didn't flinch. He just pulled the trigger and laughed.

* * *

Axel dropped to his knees, pulling Marluxia's limp body closer to his. He sobbed into Marluxia's bright pink, blood-matted hair. I stood frozen to my spot, a single fresh tear trickling down my left cheek. Demyx was clinging to my arm with his head buried into my shoulder. The scene before me hurt, it hurt like salt into the deepest of wounds. Lexaeus reloaded his big black gun, and was now aiming for axel. Axel stood up and walked towards him, his face a mixture of heart-ache and anger. He gripped the barrel of Lexaeus's gun and tilted it upwards to his chin.

"Do it..." he growled, his face red from the tears. "You've ruined my main reason to live... just..._do it! Kill me!!!!_"

"_AXEL!" _I screamed, pushing him out of the way. I couldn't let him die. Not now.

Just as axel moved, Lexaeus shot. The bullet made impact with my forearm, puncturing the skin and sinking deep into my flesh. I winced as warm blood ran down my arm and onto my hand, this just made me want to shoot him more. I lifted my Uzi's and aimed for Lexaeus's head again, and shot as many times as I could.

I opened one eye to see if any damage was done; Lexaeus was gripping his arm. I must have had my hands too low to get his head. At least I hit him. I glanced at Demyx and Axel, who were kneeled over Marluxia's body.

"What's up?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"He's still breathing..." Axel said coldly. "Marluxia? Baby, can you hear me?" I looked at Marluxia; the bullet that was fired had just skimmed the top of his head. He was _alive._ Demyx looked up at me and gasped.

"Oh my... darling are you ok?" he stared the gaping hole in my arm.

"Yeah... I suggest we run before he can fire anymore shots at us." I nodded towards Lexaeus, who was cleaning the blood from his arms and not happy.

"How can we run when Marluxia is in this state!?" Axel snapped. I sighed at his stupidity.

"We carry him. You get his legs and I'll get his shoulders. Let's move"

* * *

**A/N; **yeah... the next chapter is going to be a bit more blood-thirsty than the rest. be warned (: ! ~** Emzy-pie x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; **ok, a reviewer has brought something to my attention. I got the description of Lexaeus wrong, and I apologize. I'm very sorry but I described him as Xaldin. he was supposed to be Xaldin but I got the names mixed up. very sorry.

by the way, whilst reading this, to get in the mood I suggest you listen to **Nickleback - if everyone cared. **thanks. ~Emzy-pie.

* * *

We crunched through the snow. I had hold of Marluxia's upper body, Axel had hold of his legs, and Demyx kept a look out for the maniac with sideburns. Fresh snow was beginning to fall, soon turning into a full-on blizzard.

"Look..." axel shouted to me. "A cave... let's get our asses in there..." I nodded in reply.

we all trudged through into the dry, dark cave; it was buried between two tall leafless red-woods at the bottom of a small bank; basically, it was a very discreet hide-out for us to go to, and Somewhere where Mr 'BIG sideburns' can't find us.

I sat with my back against the far right wall whilst Demyx tended to my wounds. Supposedly, the wound was deep, but my arm and body was so numb with the shock of the situation we were in, I didn't feel a thing whilst he stitched up the gaping, bleeding hole. I think Demyx is the only guy I know who carries a sewing kit with him at all times, along with a lighter to sterilize the damn needle.

* * *

"W-w-where am I?" I heard a low mumble from the far corner. I turned around to see marluxia sat up holding his head. "Wow... what happened?"

"Crazy Mr Sideburn man fired at you and it skimmed your head. Feel lucky." I replied.

"Holy shit, really? No wonder I have a headache..."

"Do you feel weak, hun?" axel asked.

"No... I feel fine. Just a little pain now and again in the top of my head." He replied. Why were they being so gentle? He's a grown man who needs to know the truth.

"Yeah, that's because you have an open wound in the top of your fucking head." I chipped in. Marluxia went silent as his eyes widened. Axel glared at me, if looks could kill, I would be six feet under.

Demyx cleaned Marluxia up and fixed the stupid cut that Axel was making a fuss about. It was only small graze and the red head was stressing over it.

Demyx lifted his head up from his sewing kit and focused on the entrance to the small cave we were enclosed in.

"Someone's out there." He whispered. Demyx had excellent hearing and sight, which came in really handy right now.

"I'm getting sick of this..." I groaned, standing up with both of my Uzi's loaded. I didn't expect it, but the other three drew their weapons and followed. I walked towards the entrance and stopped; something wasn't right here. I lifted my hand out infront of me, only to be stopped by a thin wire that stretched from one side of the wide opening to the other. I smirked; _did he think we were stupid?_

_

* * *

  
_

Demyx cut the cheese wire, and stepped out of the cave into the night first. I followed, along with marluxia and axel, to scan the area around us.

"What's that?" Demyx squinted as a red beam shone down into his eyes.

"Step away from it!" I snapped. "_That's a fucking sniper!"_ Demyx stepped closer to me in an instant, scanning the trees further for any forms of life.

"Well we all know what to do, don't we men?" marluxia sighed. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face. "You all know how to climb don't you?" we all nodded. "Well I suggest you all take your bright shirts off and climb into the trees. Jump from tree to tree, and eventually, we will corner Lexaeus. Kill him." Axel instantly had his shirt off and thrown onto the snowy dirt ground. He had muscles. Alot of them. So many, he was...like...ripped. Demyx took his shirt off next, which was not an unusual sight. He wasn't as muscular as his brother, but still had a six-pack. I began to undo my shirt, but Marluxia beat me to it. He was very pale, very toned, and had very large arms. I eventually got my shirt unbuttoned and got to show off my torso. I have the same muscular structure as Marluxia, but only as toned as maybe axel...perhaps a little smaller. I kicked my shoes off next, along with my socks. Demyx followed my actions, and soon, we all looked quite lethal.

I climbed the first tree, with my two guns in my pockets. I began to leap from one branch to another, and eventually, I got the hang of the whole 'stealth' thing. Further forward I could see marluxia jumping at quite a fast pace, with axel quickly catching up. Demyx stayed close to me, and was keeping a close eye on my bandaged arm.

Marluxia came to a sudden halt, signalling for us to stop with him. I turned around swiftly on the branch I stood on, looking to the east again. _Did I just see a red light? _

"Ok..." Marluxia sighed. "If we move towards the west we might corner hi-"

_Bang._ Blood flew everywhere. Demyx screamed. I gasped. Axel froze.

Marluxia fell.

Marluxia was dead. He was sniped from behind, in the back of the head, and now he lay lifeless on the cold, snowy, forest floor.

"MARLY!!!" Axel screamed. I looked in the direction where the shot came from, but the red light had gone. I scanned the forest again, slowly building into a panic. Demyx crouched infront of me, shielding himself.

"Axel, get down...crouch..." I ordered. He ignored me and just stood there, all the snowflakes turning pink as they touched Marluxia's blood that was spread across his muscley torso. I anticipated what was coming next.

_Bang._ Another shot. Axel froze, blood running from his ear. He opened his mouth to talk, but only spluttered, his froth filled lungs bursting with blood, his knees going weak, and his eyes filling with pain. I gasped as he fell, his body falling on top of Marluxia's. This was like a nightmare.

"Come on...." I urged. "Keep moving." Demyx refused to move. I couldn't take this. "DEMYX FUCKING MOVE!!!!" he just sobbed into my shoulder.

"I can't Zexion..." he sobbed. "I can't take this shit anymore..." I cried aswell, I couldn't take this either. Xigbar has gone too far.

"We can't give up..." I croaked. "Not now..." I didn't realise, but Demyx had taken one of my guns from my pocket. He took a step back and held the Uzi to the side of his head, tears running down his cheeks.

"If you were smart Zexion...." he wept. "You would join me."

_**Bang. **_


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; Demyx, the most cherished and loved person in my life, committing suicide infront of me. He just took the Uzi and shot himself in the side of his head without thinking twice. His words still spun around in my head... _if you were smart, you would join me. _ But I _am _smart. That's why I'm going to carry on fighting, because that's what we all do, right? We fight through our troubles and get on with life? Perhaps not all of us, but that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

"I didn't want it to come to this you know..." I turned around to see where the voice was coming from, and there stood, on the exact same branch as me, was Xigbar. He looked pale, tired and hurt. "I just wanted you to know how I felt. When you took my love away from me so suddenly." I felt a sharp pang of rage take over me.

"_How can you even begin to say that!?"_ I snapped, walking closer to him. By now, the snow had melted to rain and a storm was rolling in from the west. Xigbar moved backwards towards the tree trunk, where the branch got thicker.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid now..." He grinned sadistically. "I have 3 snipers who are locked on you and ready to fire...I only have to give my signal...and...._boom!_" he made a gun gesture to his left temple and laughed again. "You must know what I mean Zexion... like your little lover did?"

"_Fuck you!_" I screamed lunging towards him with my gun aiming for his head; this guy was just made for me to kill. Xigbar grabbed my throat and pulled my inches from his face, he smelled like tobacco and alcohol. In the one grey eye I could look into, I seen a mixture of emotions. The first, and perhaps the most powerful, was hate. I expected that. Secondly, I seen hurt and maybe a smidge of sorrow...hmmm... and lastly I saw pain. This now took over the hate altogether and was the most powerful, burning, emotion that smouldered in his one eye, and possibly his words.

"You have no idea how quickly I could kill you..." he growled. I began to fill with tears quickly.

"Kill me then." I croaked. "You have ruined all reasons for my existence. Just kill me now." Xigbar smiled that same sadistic smile as before.

"Come _on_ Zex, I'm not _that_ nice."

* * *

The lightning flashed bright yellow in the sky above me; the storm which I had anticipated had begun. Lexaeus looked down on me with a cruel smile quivering on his lips as he kicked me for the 3rd time in my ribs. The other man – who I think is called Siax – stood laughing at my curled up body on the floor. I felt the warm run of blood dribbling from my nose down my cold face. Forget all that shit I said about fighting, I want to be dead...

The forest I seen before me was getting dimmer and black spots were starting to appear infront of me. The blue haired man – who I assumed was called Siax – pulled me up from the cold, wet, forest floor I lay upon. I closed my eyes, trying to block out all the pain I am anticipating to come my way.

I felt a loose rope wrap around my neck, and two others around my wrists. Then I was suspended, I have no idea how high I was hung, all I know is that I had a great difficulty breathing and my right set of ribs were either fractures or broken. The pain shooting through my cut forehead was unbearable, and more pain followed throughout my full body. I opened one eye. A few feet below me stood Xigbar, who was making small incisions in my upper torso and up my neck using Demyx's samurai sword. The rain began to crash down on me harder, each drop seeming to have a mental weight of about a ton. Or at least it felt like that. The rain was running down my sliced body and drawing more blood from the painful cuts, thus, causing more and more pain. I couldn't take this.

"Are you sorry Zexion?" Xigbar's voice drifted around me. I managed to bob my head in a weak reply. He laughed at how weak I was. Siax and Lexaeus joined in with him. "Okay, okay..." Xigbar stopped the chorus of laughing. "you tell your little friends I said hello, okay?" finally he was going to kill me. "oh and tell this to Demyx from me... he was really, really, bad in bed that night." That bastard. I fucking hate him.

I don't know how, but I managed to reply. "Hey Xigbar..." I said in a weak voice as he cut the rope on my left arm.

"What?" he replied "Last words before I cut your last rope?"

"Yeah... tell your mum... she was bad in bed too." He didn't have a chance to reply before he cut the rope. Now I was hanging there...dying...not having the energy to make out any of the abuse he was shouting at me.

My breath was drawing shorter.

My heart was racing faster.

My throat was burning.

My heart was aching.

And then...

It all went black.

* * *

**A/N ;;** oh my giddy god!!! XD the next chapter is the last.... get your tissues at the ready people :'( ~emzy-pie x


	13. the finale

_I gazed down at the black funeral car. It looked beautiful. The bouquets of flowers were arranged into my name perfectly. This put a smile on my face. _

_Demyx held me close as our favourite song played in the background: wind beneath my wings by Bette Midler. I looked to my left and seen marluxia standing hand in hand with axel, both in perfect harmony. _

_Usually, people would hate to see their own funeral, but I find it peaceful. Nice. And to be watching it with the person I love most is even better. _

_The crowd of people – mostly distant relatives – gathered in the old church to say prayers. After that, they gave speeches on how good we were as nephews, grandsons, uncles...you get the point.  
The only bit that spoiled my funeral was the last speech. The speech that was to end the ceremony that was saying goodbye to me forever, the speech that would remain fresh in most people's minds, was to be said by Xigbar.  
_

_The speech went something like this...._

_Zexion, he was such a gentle soul. He would never hurt a fly, and yet, his death was diagnosed as brutal and painful. He touched us all in a deep emotional way. I hope he is there in heaven with his beloved, sending his blessings down on us, and loving us as much as we all love him.  
_

_Everyone was in tears by the end of the speech. If I were down there like I should be, Xigbar wouldn't be alive right now. _

_But still...  
I'm here, with my loved one, without any pain or any cares. Yeah, Xigbar may have gotten away with it...  
But don't think for one second he will have a peaceful life. _

_My name is Zexion Ayumu, on the day of my death on 2__nd__ September 2009, at 18 years of age, I joined my beloved Demyx Demikkusu in that place the living call 'heaven', along with my good Friend Marluxia Demyurara and Demyx's brother, Axel Demikkusu. I am not going to lie to you, we died a horrible death. But now, we are in eternal peace and tranquillity. On the bright side, at least I learned something in my life..._

_Live for today, and hope tomorrow comes. _

_

* * *

**A/N**_**;; this has been one story huh? well everyone, thanks for the reviews and support you have all shown me. please, if would be so kind, refer me to others to help get the ball rolling [if you catch my drift :)] thankyou all again so very much for everything!!!! [keep an eye out for my next zemyx!!]]**

**bye for now everyone!!!! **

**Emzy-pie xxxxx  
**


End file.
